


Calendrier de l'avent

by Hanae_Lilandiel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Ianto, Bottom Jack, Character Death, Doctor's hand, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt Jack, Ianto's Coffee, Love, M/M, Sad Ianto Jones, Slash, Smut, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Top Ianto, Top Jack, myfanwy love chocolate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Lilandiel/pseuds/Hanae_Lilandiel
Summary: Le mois de décembre approchant, je me suis dit qu’il serait intéressant et amusant de faire un calendrier de l’avent, comme beaucoup d’autres en font. Chaque Os se basera sur une image et aura un mot imposé.





	1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs et lectrices,

 

Le mois de décembre approchant, je me suis dit qu’il serait intéressant et amusant de faire un calendrier de l’avent, comme beaucoup d’autres en font ici. Chaque année, j’ai grand plaisir à lire les calendriers de fics, et cette année, je voulais en faire de même pour mes lecteurs et lectrices. 

 

Je me suis donnée comme contrainte de me baser chaque jour sur un fanart, dont je vous donnerai le lien et l’artiste. Chaque texte est un OS sans rapport avec les autres jours et ils peuvent donc se lire de manière non-linéaire. Chaque jour, je me donne un mot défi à intégrer au texte. Ces mots seront tous en rapport avec l’hiver, Noël ou le mois de décembre. Je vous invite, si vous le voulez, à les rechercher. La personne ayant trouvé le plus de mots aura une surprise.

 

J’écris donc sur Torchwood, et plus précisément sur le couple Jack/Ianto. C’est un univers et un ship que j’apprécie tout particulièrement. Les fanarts trouvés sont des œuvres que j’apprécie particulièrement. Il y aura sans aucun doute des références à Doctor Who et peut-être à d’autres œuvres. Certains OS contiendront des lemons, et ce sera indiqué en note de début afin que vous puissiez les passer si ce n’est pas votre truc. De même, certains OS spoileront la série, je mettrai tous les avertissements nécessaires.

 

Je pense que je n’ai plus rien à dire sur le sujet, si ce n’est que de vous souhaiter, à l’avance, une bonne lecture. Le premier texte arrivera le premier décembre. En attendant, je souhaite à tous les participants au NaNoWriMo d’atteindre leur objectif, quel qu’il soit. Et pour les autres, bonne chance dans tout ce que vous entreprenez. En espérant que ces quelques textes pour décembre vous raviront.

 

Le premier OS (1er décembre) n'a pas d'indication particulière. Il est tout public et n'implique pas de spoil majeur à propos de la série. Nous commencerons donc tout en douceur.

 

Hanae Lilandiel

 


	2. Dîner aux chandelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes,
> 
> Voici donc le premier OS de ce calendrier de l'avent. Il se base sur le fanart "Jack and Ianto" par Lasse17, trouvable ici : https://www.deviantart.com/lasse17/art/Jack-And-Ianto-358727748
> 
> Trouverez-vous le mot mystère, sur le thème de l'hiver ou de noël ?
> 
> Bonne lecture et à demain,
> 
> Hanae

**Dîner aux chandelles**

Ianto était nerveux. Ce n’était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, cette nervosité. Habituellement, il gardait son calme en toute circonstance et s’adaptait à toutes les situations. Mais pas aujourd’hui, manifestement. Il fallait noter que ce soir était le moment de son rendez-vous avec Jack. Ce même rendez-vous qu’il lui avait proposé dans un bureau, alors qu’ils aidaient le capitaine John Hart. Le gallois n’avait pas pensé que Jack était vraiment sérieux ce jour-là, même s’il l’avait espéré. Quelle n’avait pas été sa surprise lorsque son capitaine lui avait dit, quelques jours plus tard, de bloquer sa soirée. Il en était resté coi quelques secondes, le temps qu’il avait fallu à Jack pour lui mettre une main aux fesses et lui voler un baiser. Ianto s’était prestement reculé, les joues rosies, en marmonnant que c’était encore du harcèlement et qu’il faudrait que cela cesse, surtout au travail. Même s’il savait que c’était illusoire et qu’au fond cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il avait donc bloqué sa soirée et à présent, il était là, chez lui, nerveux au possible. Jack était sensé venir le chercher dans moins d’une demi-heure et le jeune homme n’avait aucune idée de comment il devait s’habiller. D’un côté, il savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de faire d’effort particulier, mais d’un autre il voulait tout de même marquer le coup. Il fila sous la douche et lorsqu’il en ressortit, il savait exactement ce qu’il voulait. Il mit sa chemise blanche, celle que Jack aimait vraiment bien, une cravate pourpre et son costume trois pièces anthracite finement rayé de blanc. À peine avait-il mis la touche finale à son costume que la sonnette retentissait. Il attrapa sa veste, y mit son portefeuille et son téléphone, et alla ouvrir à son amant. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

 

**\- Prêt ?**

**\- Tout à fait, Monsieur, laissez-moi juste le temps de fermer la porte.**

 

Se retournant pour tourner la clef dans la serrure, il sentit le regard du Capitaine parcourir son corps, manifestement appréciateur. Il sourit en coin en se retournant pour le suivre.

 

**\- Vous savez, monsieur, reluquer ses employés est également considéré comme du harcèlement.**

**\- Nous ne sommes pas au travail.**

**\- Cela reste du harcèlement.**

**\- Bien sûr. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que ce soir, tu n’es pas mon employé.**

 

Cela fit rosir les joues du gallois, l’immortel n’en perdant pas une miette. Ianto était si facile à contenter. Ianto plissa les yeux, cherchant manifestement le SUV des yeux. Jack lui sourit, secouant la tête.

 

**\- Nous y allons à pied. Il fait doux et ce n’est pas très loin, cela te convient-il ?**

**\- Oui, tout à fait, je ne m’y attendais pas.**

 

Le gallois se mit à réfléchir à l’endroit où l’emmenait Jack. Il ne vivait certes pas très loin du centre de Cardiff, mais peut-être un peu trop pour y aller à pied. Et non loin de chez lui, il ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait comme restaurant sympathique. Ou pas, d’ailleurs. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’était pas sorti. Depuis sa relation avec Lisa en fait. Il chassa cependant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Il n’était pas question qu’elle l’envahisse lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Jack. Il l’avait aimée de tout son cœur et de toute son âme - et d’une certaine manière, il ne cesserait jamais de l’aimer - mais ses sentiments actuels étaient envers son capitaine, et personne d’autre. Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées lorsque ledit capitaine lui glissa un bras autour de la taille.

 

**\- Tu sembles soucieux, tout va bien ?**

**\- Non, enfin, oui ça va. Je pensais juste à…**

 

Il s’interrompit en plissant les lèvres. Jack resserra sa prise sur lui en continuant à sa place.

 

**\- À Lisa. Ne t’en veux pas de penser à elle, Ianto.**

**\- Je ne veux pas penser à elle quand je suis avec toi. Parlons d’autre chose.**

 

L’immortel comprenait son amant, vraiment. Lui aussi pensait parfois à d’autres personnes que le plus jeune tout en étant avec lui, et lui aussi s’en voulait pour cela. Mais parfois, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que si Ianto ne voulait pas penser à la jeune femme - ou en parler - en sa présence était lié au fait qu’il était l’homme qui l’avait tuée. Cette histoire ne cesserait sans doute jamais de se mettre entre eux et cela rendait l’immortel bien plus triste qu’il n’en laissait paraître. Il obéit cependant au souhait de l’homme qu’il avait à ses côtés et ne mentionna plus le nom de la jeune femme.

 

Tous deux s’installèrent dans un silence confortable, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre et de la douceur de l’air. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant qui dégageait une chaleur et une convivialité certaine. Ianto leva les yeux vers le nom du restaurant, souriant en remarquant la langue. Il se tourna vers Jack ravi. Ce dernier sourit, sûr de lui.

 

**\- Il me semble que tu aimes la cuisine française ?**

**\- J’aime beaucoup, oui ! Je ne savais pas du tout qu’il y avait un restaurant français si près de chez moi !**

**\- Ils viennent d’ouvrir. Entrons.**

 

Jack poussa la porte et entra avant de se décaler pour laisser le jeune homme entrer. Aussitôt, un serveur arriva vers eux, un charmant sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

 

**\- Messieurs, une table pour deux ?**

**\- Oui, nous avons réservé au nom d’Harkness,** indiqua Jack.

 

Le serveur les guida aussitôt vers le fond de la pièce, à une table, côté fenêtre, un peu décalée par rapport aux autres. L’ambiance était feutrée, presque comme on aurait pu s’y attendre pour un 14 février. Mais aujourd’hui n’était pas le jour de la saint-valentin, ce qui n’empêchait manifestement pas se restaurant de prendre soin des clients en couple, et au diable à quel point Jack pouvait détester ce mot. Ianto était positivement ravi de l’endroit. Il sourit à Jack en s’installant.

 

**\- Comment diable as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? C’est très beau.**

**\- Peut-être qu’un ange m’a guidé ? Plus sérieusement, je me suis pas mal promené en ville pour trouver un endroit qui nous conviendrait. Celui-ci à l’avantage d’être vraiment proche de chez toi. Et il est français, ce qui n’en est que plus intéressant.**

 

Ianto allait répondre lorsque le serveur revint pour leur proposer la carte et en profita pour allumer la chandelle se trouvant au milieu de la table. Les deux hommes choisirent leur repas et Jack laissa au soin de l’employé de leur proposer le meilleur vin pour aller avec leurs deux plats. Dès qu’il fut parti, il attrapa les doigts de Ianto dans les siens.

 

**\- Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté ce rendez-vous.**

**\- Je suis étonné que tu l’aies proposé. Mais content.**

**\- Suis-je donc un tel rustre pour que tu ne me penses pas capable de te proposer ce genre de choses ?**

**\- Je ne m’y attendais pas. Tu n’es pas le genre d’homme qui offre des fleurs ou des rendez-vous galants.**

**\- Je tiens à toi, Ianto. Après être parti, je me suis rendu compte de ça. Je tiens vraiment à toi.**

**\- Tu sais… Après Abaddon, j’ai vraiment cru que je t’avais perdu. Et tu es revenu. Une seconde plus tard, tu avais de nouveau disparu.**

 

La douleur dans la voix du gallois fit grimacer Jack. Il était conscient qu’il avait fait souffrir son amant et son équipe tout entière en disparaissant sans un mot. Il n’avait simplement eu ni le temps ni la présence d’esprit de les prévenir. À cet instant, tout ce qui comptait était le son du TARDIS au loin, et le fait de pouvoir rejoindre le Docteur. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas dire les choses ainsi à Ianto, qui ne comprendrait pas son attachement pour le Seigneur du Temps.

 

**\- Je suis revenu pour toi.**

**\- Pour nous tous, tu l’as déjà dit.**

**\- Pour vous tous, oui, mais aussi pour toi Ianto. Pendant ce… Voyage, je me suis rendu compte d’énormément de choses.**

**\- Que s’est-il passé durant ces quelques mois, Jack ?**

**\- Je suis mort. Trop souvent pour pouvoir le compter. Je suis mort de toutes les manières possibles. Et à chaque fois que je pensais abandonner, ton visage apparaissait devant mes yeux. Pas que je puisse mourir, mais le fait de te savoir dehors, quelque part, me maintenait en vie et me permettait de garder espoir.**

**\- Me raconteras-tu un jour tout ce que tu as vécu ?**

**\- Peut-être. Mais pas ce soir. Ce n’est pas une histoire pour un rendez-vous.**

 

Ianto fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que Jack ne voulait pas conter cette histoire et il voyait bien que cela avait un rapport avec le Docteur. Il connaissait cet homme, au moins de nom. Il savait que c’était un extra-terrestre qui aidait la Terre quand il le pouvait. Il avait vu son nom plusieurs fois dans les dossiers Torchwood. Et il savait également que ce dernier avait été présent lors de la Bataille de Canary Warf et que c’était grâce à lui que les Daleks et les Cybermens n’avaient pas pu mener leurs plans à terme. Il était également conscient que la relation entre le Docteur et Jack était complexe, mais il n’était pas certain de vouloir connaître la nature exacte de leur relation. Il ne posa donc pas plus de question, se disant qu’un jour viendrait ou son capitaine se confierait à lui. Et qu’il avait sans doute raison en disant que ce n’était pas une histoire pour un rendez-vous. Ianto n’avait pas franchement envie d’entendre ses aventures avec un autre homme, quand bien même ces aventures auraient été purement platoniques. Mais connaissant l’homme, il se permettait d’en douter. Dans tous les cas, il n’avait pas envie de savoir ça ce soir. Jack le sortit de ses pensées.

 

**\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Ianto ?**

**\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?**

**\- Certaines parties de notre travail ne sont pas joyeuses, certaines missions plus difficiles.**

**\- Je… Gère. Je sépare le travail du reste, tu devrais en faire de même.**

**\- Je le fais, avec toi.**

 

Ce n’était pas la réponse qu’attendait Ianto et cela lui fit plaisir. Le repas se déroula simplement, entre conversations badines et caresses discrètes de leurs doigts. Le temps semblait s’être rompu et lorsque le serveur leur apporta l’addition, le jeune homme cligna des yeux, comme sortant d’une rêverie. Avant qu’il n’ait pu faire un geste, Jack régla leur repas. Ianto tenta bien de protester, mais l’immortel lui répondit simplement que comme c’était lui qui avait invité, il était logique qu’il paye et que rien n’empêchait que Ianto lui rende la pareille dans le futur. Ce que le jeune homme se promit de faire, et ce, sans attendre des mois. Le moment avait été trop agréable pour ne pas le reproduire dans un futur proche.

 

Ils sortirent du restaurant, promettant de revenir. Le retour se fit dans un silence douillet. Arrivé devant chez lui, Ianto se tourna vers son compagnon.

 

**\- Tu veux monter ?**

**\- Pas ce soir.**

 

Le gallois fronça les sourcils, quelque peu surpris et Jack déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 

**\- Tu le voudrais ?**

**\- Je pensais que tu le voudrais.**

**\- Je ne pense pas uniquement à te sauter dessus, tu sais. Ce moment est parfait tel qu’on l’a vécu, non ?**

 

Ianto voyait exactement ce que Jack voulait dire, mais une part de lui avait espéré que la nuit qui suivrait cette soirée serait emplie de la même douceur. L’immortel sembla capter ses pensées et l’enveloppa de ses bras, dans une étreinte rassurante. Le plus jeune murmura, un peu hésitant.

 

**\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je pensais peut-être simplement passer la nuit dans tes bras. Juste, sans rien d’autre.**

**\- Faisons ça, alors.**

**\- Vraiment ?** Interrogea le gallois en relevant les yeux.

**\- Oui, c’est… Je n’y avais pas pensé, mais ça terminerait ce rendez-vous à la perfection,** répondit Jack en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de son compagnon.

 

Ianto sourit, ouvrit son chez lui et tous deux montèrent pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Après tout, la vie et le travail à Torchwood n’était pas de tout repos et le lendemain leur apporterait certainement des surprises.

FIN

* * *

 

J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. L'OS de demain ne comporte pas d'avertissement particulier. À demain !


	3. Jalousie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes,
> 
> L'OS du jour est très cours et ne requiert pas d'avertissement particulier. Il se base sur le fanart "OTP" par Kinky Chichi et il est trouvable ici : https://www.deviantart.com/kinky-chichi/art/OTP-140330243
> 
> Trouverez-vous le mot mystère du jour ? 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Jalousie**

****

 

Jack gardait beaucoup d’objets étranges à Torchwood. Certains étaient dans les coffres et n’en sortaient jamais, car trop dangereux. D’autres étaient régulièrement sortis pour être étudiés, le plus souvent par Toshiko ou Jack lui-même. Certains enfin étaient des objets personnels du capitaine, qu’il avait gardé au fil des années et de ses voyages. Son équipe en connaissait quelques-uns, ceux qu’il gardait dans son bureau ou autre part dans le hub, à la vue de tous. Parfois, ils se demandaient à quoi ces objets servaient, mais la plupart du temps, ils s’en fichaient, cela faisait partie du décor. Un objet, cependant, les intriguait tous : cette main enfermée dans un bocal scellé. Cela n’était sans doute pas la relique la plus étrange au hub, mais elle impliquait tout de même beaucoup de questionnements. Tous avaient interrogé leur capitaine à ce sujet, mais peu avait reçu une réponse.

Ianto, à force d’insister, était de ceux à qui Jack avait avoué qu’il s’agissait de la main d’un docteur qu’il cherchait. Le gallois n’étant pas un imbécile et ayant travaillé à Torchwood I, se doutait bien qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la main de n’importe quel docteur, mais de l’alien appelé Le Docteur. Cet homme grâce à qui le monde n’était pas sous la coupe des Daleks, des Cybermens ou d’une quelconque autre race alien. Torchwood I avait des rapports étranges avec cet homme. Après tout, originellement, l’organisation avait été créée pour protéger le Royaume-Uni des menaces aliens. Toutes les menaces aliens, le Docteur y comprit. Et Ianto savait également que Jack le connaissait personnellement. Il n’était pas certain de vouloir savoir à quel point. Il ne l’avouerait jamais à un autre que lui-même - et même cela il avait parfois du mal - mais il jalousait cette relation dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Il jalousait ce Docteur que Jack aimait éperdument. Il savait que cela n’avait pas de sens, mais il ne pouvait aller contre ses sentiments.

Actuellement, il les ressentait de manière particulièrement forte. En effet, quelques minutes auparavant, il avait proposé à jack de vérifier une fois encore les utilisations d’un chronomètre. Cette histoire était devenue une blague puis un jeu régulier entre eux. Jack avait souri et lui avait assuré le rejoindre dans les archives d’ici quelques minutes. Ianto avait levé les yeux au ciel à la mention du lieu qui serait le théâtre de leur jeu cette fois, mais il n’avait pas protesté. En attendant son amant, il avait fait un peu de rangement, mais c’était bien vite rendu compte que les quelques minutes annoncées par jack étaient devenues longues. Trop longues. Un peu inquiet, il était remonté vers la pièce principale du hub. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il remarqua que Jack n’avait pas de tout de soucis l’empêchant de venir le rejoindre, mais bien qu’il observait cette satanée main comme si c’était la huitième merveille du monde. Il faillit dire quelque chose et se contenta de finalement laisser un mot à son patron et de filer. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas remarquer son départ, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Lorsque l’immortel se perdait dans ses souvenirs - que ce soit avec le Docteur ou avec quelqu’un d’autre - c’était comme si Ianto n’existait plus. Du moins, c’était comme cela que le ressentait le gallois et à chaque fois cela faisait un peu plus mal. Pourtant, depuis le temps, il aurait dû être habitué. Il rentra chez lui à pieds, sous la neige, espérant que cette marche le calmerait quelque peu.

Jack quant à lui sortit finalement de sa contemplation et se dirigea vers les archives, qu’il trouva vides. Il remonta, un peu perplexe, et découvrit le mot de son jeune amant.

_“Manifestement, cette main te donne plus de satisfaction que les miennes. On se voit demain.”_

Le message était clair, Ianto l’avait surpris et ne voulait pas de lui ce soir. C’était compréhensible, d’une certaine manière. Cependant Jack se dit qu’un jour il devrait vraiment prendre le temps de parler du Docteur et de sa main au Gallois. Ce silence autour de cette histoire n’était bon pour aucun d’entre eux.

 

FIN.

* * *

 

L'OS de demain spoile le début de la saison 3 de Torchwood, et est violent sans être graphique. À demain !


	4. I can survive anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et à toutes,
> 
> Ce chapitre retrace les événement se passant dans la fin du premier épisode de la saison 3 de Torchwood. N'ayant pas revu l'épisode juste avant d'écrire, j'ai prit quelques libertés quant aux détails. Disons que c'est ma vision de cet épisode, en espérant que ça vous plaise. 
> 
> Il se base sur le fanart "no time" par Madhattie et vous pouvez le trouver à cette adresse : https://www.deviantart.com/mad-hattie/art/No-Time-270407869
> 
> Trouverez-vous aujourd'hui le mot mystère, toujours sur le thème de Noël ou de l'hiver ?
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Hanae

**I can survive anything**

****

* * *

 

Ianto s’accrochait à l’idée qu’il pouvait sécuriser la base avant que cette dernière n’explose. Une part de lui espérait de tout cœur que la bombe au sein de Jack n’allait pas exploser, mais sa raison lui criait que leurs ennemis n’avaient pas fait tous ces efforts pour poser une fausse bombe. Il savait que cette dernière allait sauter et il refusait cette idée. Cette fois, il était loin d’être certain que Jack puisse revenir et cette éventualité le terrifiait bien plus qu’il ne le laissait à voir. Il pianotait à toute vitesse sur son clavier, sécurisant l’endroit au maximum. Gwen était déjà sortie et loin de là, du moins il l’espérait. Elle avait quitté le hub par le bureau de tourisme, et avait donc eu une grande distance à parcourir avant d’atteindre réellement la sortie et plus encore avant d’être hors de portée de l’explosion. Mais le jeune homme savait sa collègue pleine de ressources et il ne craignait pas autant pour elle que pour son immortel de patron. Patron qui justement le tirait par les épaules, l’obligeant à lâcher l’ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait.

 **\- Je dois sécuriser le hub** , tenta de se défendre l’archiviste en essayant de se dégager.  
 **\- Je peux survivre à n’importe quoi, pas toi,** asséna Jack en le poussant vers l’ascenseur.  
 **\- Je dois rester avec toi !**  
 **\- Sors de là, Ianto,** implora Jack avant de l’embrasser.

Le baiser avec un arrière-goût d’éternité et d’achèvement, les deux purent le sentir. Le plus jeune s’accrocha de toutes ses forces à son amant, mais ce dernier le repoussa et enclencha l’ascenseur depuis son bracelet temporel. Alors que Ianto s’élevait les larmes aux yeux, Jack affirma qu’il reviendrait ajoutant d’une voix plus basse et pleine d’espoir et de doutes qu’il revenait toujours. Les deux hommes étaient bien conscients que cette affirmation était cette fois loin d’être certaine ; mais Jack n’avait pas le choix. Son rôle était avant tout de protéger son équipe, tel le berger veillant sur ses moutons, et il refusait que Ianto meure, lui plus que quiconque. Il s’autorisa à respirer lorsqu’il eut la certitude que son amant était hors de Torchwood et il se dépêcha de terminer le verrouillage total du hub quelques secondes avant d’exploser. Il ressentit littéralement chaque cellule de son corps quitter sa place d’origine et sa dernière pensée alla vers son compagnon qui, espérait-il, avait sans doute eu le temps de se mettre en relative sécurité.

Ianto, dès qu’il fut à l’extérieur, courut le plus loin possible de Torchwood. Il visualisait parfaitement bien où se trouvait la base sous ses pieds et son but était de s’en éloigner un maximum. Le souffle de l’explosion le surpris tout de même et le jeta au sol. Il y resta sonné quelques instants avant de se redresser. Il fit quelques pas hésitant avant de voir et d’entendre qu'il était la cible d’un sniper. Cela ne suffisait manifestement pas à leurs ennemis de faire exploser Jack et leur lieu de travail d’un seul mouvement, il leur fallait aussi tirer sur ceux qui s’en tiraient. Étouffant un juron, Ianto se remit à courir, s’éloignant des tirs et restant au maximum à couvert. Il se forçait à ne pas penser à Jack pour l’instant, sous peine de s’écrouler. Il espérait vraiment que son capitaine s’en sortirait. Il tentait vainement de ne pas succomber au désespoir et à l’horreur de ce qu’il venait de se produire. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter et il avait l’impression que chaque voiture venait pour l’emmener Dieu sait où, que chaque personne qu’il croisait était un ennemi caché sous les traits d’un simple habitant de Cardiff.

Il s’éloigna du centre-ville. Il hésitait à repasser chez lui, mais c’était en y réfléchissant un peu une très mauvaise idée. Il n’y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu’on l’attendait sur place. Il n’avait sur lui que son téléphone, une clef USB contenant les programmes les plus essentiels de Torchwood et son portefeuille. Il ouvrit ce dernier et remarqua avec soulagement qu’il lui restait pas mal d’argent en liquide. Sa manie de vouloir payer le moins possible par carte se révélait finalement utile. Il n’était pas stupide au point de risquer d’aller chercher de l’argent à la banque. Non seulement parce qu’il n’était pas certain d’avoir la possibilité d’accéder à son compte, mais surtout parce que c’était un moyen de localisation connu. Il devrait donc se dérouiller avec ce qu’il avait en poche. Évitant au maximum les caméras de surveillance, il trouva un petit hôtel à ‘aspect miteux pour s’accorder une nuit de repos tout relatif. Il était très conscient qu’il serait incapable de trouver un sommeil réparateur, mais au moins il pouvait réfléchir au calme et mettre au point un plan d’action. Une fois sa nuit payée, il alla chercher à manger avant de rejoindre sa chambre peu accueillante.Il fouilla ses poches pour en sortir un carnet et un stylo avant de faire la liste de ce qu’il savait, de ce qu’il ne savait pas et devrait donc découvrir, de ce qu’il fallait faire pour retrouver Jack et par la suite de gérer la crise qui leur pendait manifestement au nez, et enfin ce dont il avait besoin pour tout cela. Ce fut donc les idées bien plus claires qu’il partit se coucher.

FIN.

* * *

 

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Pour le texte de demain, il n'y a pas d'avertissement particulier. À demain !


	5. Vie après la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Voici l'OS du jour un peu tardif ! Il est mi-triste mi-mignon, je pense et implique d'avoir vu la saison 3. L'image peut se trouver ici : https://www.deviantart.com/pikachu-noises/art/Coffee-in-the-Afterlife-414914340 et se nomme "coffee in the afterlife" par Pikachu Noises.
> 
> Trouverez-vous le mot mystère ?
> 
> Bonne lecture, 
> 
> Hanae

**Vie après la mort.**

* * *

 

Cela faisait quelques mois que Ianto était mort, laissant son capitaine seul. Jack, après les événements avec les 456 avait décidé de quitter la Terre. Il ne lui restait plus rien de bon ici, et tout lui rappelait Ianto. Pas qu’il voulait l’oublier - après tout, il lui avait promis de ne jamais le faire - mais rester était trop douloureux. Le fait qu’il aie trouvé un moyen de partir était tombé à pic. Il avait donc fait ses adieux à Gwen et avait quitté la terre. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu’il voyageait à travers l’espace, aidant quand il le pouvait et rencontrant diverses personnes. Il gardait en lui une part de tristesse qu’aucune personne n’avait jusqu’alors réussi à lui enlever.

Il se trouvait actuellement sur une planète quelconque, qu’il n’était pas certain d’avoir visité précédemment. Et on pouvait dire qu’il était en relative mauvaise position : entouré d’un peuple belliqueux qui n’avait manifestement comme unique but que de le tuer. Il tentait de parlementer depuis plusieurs minutes, mais dans une langue qu’il maîtrisait peu, cela était difficile. Il dut faire un faux pas, car soudainement, une lance le traversa de part en part, le tuant presque aussitôt. Ce fut comme si son cœur était éjecté sur une luge sur piste noire, la douleur en plus. Sa dernière pensée fut qu’il avait quand même réussi à tenir plusieurs mois sans passer l’arme à gauche, ce qui était un exploit, au vu des dangers auquel il s’était exposé durant ses voyages.

Il rouvrit les yeux dans l’obscurité. Cela prenait toujours un petit temps avant qu’il ne revienne à la vie et il ne devait qu’attendre dans le noir. Il sentait qu’il y avait des ombres et des formes autour de lui. Des entités qui auraient voulu le garder auprès d’elles et qui savaient qu’il allait repartir trop vite. Il ne voulait pas y penser ; c’était toujours douloureux et un peu effrayant de penser à ce qu’il se trouvait dans cet endroit. À ce qui arrivait après une mort définitive. Il inspira profondément, attendant patiemment de revenir à la vie tout en espérant que ses meurtriers ne soient plus dans le coin à son éveil. Sinon il risquait grandement de mourir une seconde fois, très peu de temps après la première.

Cependant, un détail attira son attention. Non loin de lui se trouvait une lueur tremblotante, comme une chandelle. Ça, c’était nouveau. Il n’avait jamais vu cela auparavant. Il y avait déjà eu des formes, parfois des bruits, mais jamais de lumière. Intrigué, il s’en approcha. À mesure qu’il s’avançait, il distinguait une silhouette humaine, qui lui tournait le dos. Une silhouette qu’il connaissait par cœur et qu’il ne pensait jamais revoir. Intrigué, apeuré et plein d’espoir, il murmura.

**\- Ianto ?**

La silhouette se tourna vers lui, une tasse à la main et un sourire sur le visage.

**\- Un café, Monsieur ?**

L’immortel en resta sans voix. C’était tellement improbable de croiser Ianto ici qu’il ne pouvait émettre un son ni un geste. Le jeune homme sentit son doute et posa la tasse avant de s’approcher.

**\- C’est bien moi, Jack. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ni comment je suis là, mais c’est bien moi. Et je suis seul. J’ai cherché Tosh’ et Owen, sans succès.**

D’un pas vif, Jack s’approcha pour prendre son amant contre lui et le serrer à l’étouffer, murmurant des excuses au creux de son cou. Ils restèrent un long moment presque immobiles, à s’échanger des paroles secrètes, avant que le plus âgé ne s’éloigne un peu. Sur leurs deux visages coulaient des larmes qu’ils ne voulaient pas effacer. Ianto eu un sourire un peu triste avant de retendre son café en direction de son capitaine, qui la prit avant de s’asseoir à même le sol. Si Dieu où n’importe qui d’autre lui donnait l’opportunité de passer encore un moment avec le jeune homme, il n’allait certainement pas refuser cette occasion. Ianto suivit le mouvement et s’assit près de lui. Sirotant ce café au goût d’infini, Jack raconta à son amant ce qu’il vivait depuis sa mort. Le Gallois parlait peu, écoutant beaucoup. Après un moment, l’immortel ressenti les picotements spécifiques à son retour à la vie. Il lâcha aussitôt sa boisson pour embrasser une dernière fois son amant en murmurant qu’il reviendrait. Ianto sourit et juste avant que son capitaine ne soit ramené à la vie, il répondit.

**\- Pas trop vite. Je préfère te savoir vivant.**

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et remarqua aussitôt qu’il avait quitté l’obscurité pour revenir à la vie. Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. Heureusement, il était seul. Il se recroquevilla à même le sol et pour la première fois depuis des mois, laissa couler ses larmes et le désespoir qui l’habitait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il souhaitait ne pas être immortel, mais c’était cette fois avec beaucoup plus d’intensité qu’avant. À cet instant précis, il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour rejoindre Ianto là où il se trouvait, même si cela signifiait ne plus être en vie.

* * *

 

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Le texte de demain est classé M, mais à part cela il n'y a pas d'avertissement particulier. À demain !


	6. Câlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes,
> 
> Voici l'OS du jour, qui est classé M mais qui reste, je l'espère, mignon. Un petit moment de tendresse en fait. L'image provient de MadHattie et se nomme "Jack n'Yan" (https://www.deviantart.com/mad-hattie/art/Jack-n-Yan-280848672). trouverez vous le mot mystère du jour ?
> 
> Bonne lecture,   
> Hanae

**Câlin**

* * *

 

L’aube était proche, et la ville s’éveillait doucement. Tout comme Ianto, qui papillonna des yeux quelques instant avant de se redresser. Il mit une seconde à se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas chez lui, mais toujours à Torchwood. Il se rappela alors que la veille il était resté tard, trop tard et que la soirée s’était terminée sur une partie de cache-cache nu, durant laquelle Jack avait encore triché. Il faudrait qu’il compte les fois où son capitaine ne trichaient pas, mais il n’était même pas certain d’en trouver une seule. Il secoua la tête avant de s’asseoir ou bord du lit puis de se lever pour partir prendre une douche. Il profita du fait d’être dans la salle de bain pour la ranger quelque peu. Leur passage d’hier l’avait laissée dans un bordel monstre et cela n’allait vraiment pas. Il rangea les savons, gel et boules de bain à leur place, avec de remettre de l’ordre sur les étagères. Une fois propre, il revint se vêtir dans la chambre, jetant un oeil vers son amant qui entre-temps avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait d’un regard de braise. Le plus jeune sourit, il savait exactement ce que l’immortel avait en tête, mais un regard rapide à l’horloge pendue au mur lui indiqua qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps. Le reste de l’équipe arriverait bien vite et il n’était pas question que lui ou Jack ne soient pas à leur poste à cet instant. Il se rassit cependant sur le lit, se penchant pour embrasser légèrement son amant.

**\- Si tu te lèves assez vite, tu auras le premier café, sinon il sera pour quelqu’un d’autre.**

Seul un grognement lui répondit et il se redressa pour terminer de boutonner sa chemise. Aussitôt, deux bras puissants vinrent s’enrouler autour de sa taille et une bouche mutine se perdre dans son cou. Il laissa un soupir de bien-être s’échapper de ses lèvres closes, tout en penchant légèrement la tête. Jack en profita aussitôt pour mordiller la peau offerte, glissant ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune. Ce dernier les arrêta avant qu’elles ne descendent trop bas.

**\- Pas le temps, Jack, les autres vont bientôt arriver.**   
**\- Mais si on a le temps. Et puis ils peuvent bien se mettre à travailler sans nous. Chacun sait ce qu’il y a à faire.**   
**\- Je dois préparer le café.**   
**\- Ça attendra quelques minutes**

L’immortel était impossible quand il voulait quelque chose. Particulièrement au réveil, comme en témoignaient ses mains qui venaient de contourner celles de Ianto pour continuer leur chemin plus au sud, défaisant au passage le pantalon qu’il venait de fermer. Le gallois résista encore quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller en arrière, contre le torse de son amant. Après tout, Jack n’avait pas tort, leurs collègues pourraient bien se débrouiller seuls et attendre quelques minutes de plus leur café. Voire le faire eux-mêmes, même si Ianto doutaient qu’ils s’y risquent. Il inspira fortement lorsque les mains de son amant atteignirent son bas-ventre et écarta légèrement les cuisses. Il sentit plus qu’il n’entendit un rire dans son cou, mais bientôt, il n’y eut plus une seule pensée cohérente dans son esprit. Les mains de Jack, caressantes, cajolantes, le menèrent rapidement à la jouissance. Il s’y laissa glisser avec un soupir de bien-être alors qu’une main de Jack remontait vers son visage pour l’inciter à tourner la tête vers lui. Les lèvres brûlantes de l’immortel se posèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser amoureux.

Au-dessus d’eux, l’alarme d’entrée dans le hub retentit et le gallois se détacha bien vite de son amant. Il sentit une résistance, mais finalement Jack le lâcha avec un soupir. Ianto se nettoya rapidement avant de se pencher sur Jack pour un baiser brûlant.

**\- Je te rendrai ce moment, promis. Mais pas tout de suite. File te laver.**   
**\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi autoritaire, Ianto ?**   
**\- Cela vous plaît-il, monsieur ?**

Il n’attendit pas la réponse - il pensait déjà la connaître - et remonta vers le hub. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine pour lancer le café. À peine avait-il approché la machine à café qu’il entendit Owen arriver derrière lui.

**\- Oh, tu es là, je me demandais. Tu n’aurais pas vu Jack ?**   
**\- Non, j’étais dans les archives, je ne sais pas où il est. Café ?**

Il tendit sa tasse au médecin, qui la prit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, oubliant aussitôt sa question. Son café avait cet effet magique sur ses collègues, de leur faire subitement oublier ce pourquoi il était là. Cela servait bien à l’archiviste, qui n’hésitait pas tellement à se servir de cette plus si secrète.

FIN.

* * *

Hello, j'espère que la lecture vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à le laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! L'OS de demain ne comporte pas d'avertissement particulier.


	7. Goûter de Myfanwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes,
> 
> Voici l'OS du jour qui se base sur le fanart "pterodactyls like chocolate" par madhattie et trouvable à cette adresse : https://www.deviantart.com/mad-hattie/art/Pterodactyls-like-Chocolate-348354038
> 
> Trouverez-vous le mot du jour ?  
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> hanae

** Goûter de Myfanwy. **

* * *

 

Les tâches de Ianto Jones étaient aussi diverses que variées. Il s’occupait des archives, des pensionnaires, du rangement, du café, … Il était plus efficace que n’importe qui d’autre et depuis peu, il allait même parfois sur le terrain, ce qui permettait à Toshiko de rester au hub si elle le souhaitait. Certaines tâches étaient faciles, voire amusantes. Faire le café par exemple. Ianto avait appris avec le temps qui aimait quel café et il faisait toujours en sorte que ses collègues soient satisfaits. Ou il leur faisait voir son mécontentement par du décaféiné. Il savait faire du très bon café, mais aussi de l’extrêmement mauvais. Il n’était pas bon de mettre en colère Ianto Jones, responsable du café de Torchwood. Une autre tâche sympathique était de s’occuper de Myfanwy. Le ptéranodon s’était habitué assez rapidement à la vie à Torchwood et au XXIe siècle. Ianto avait noué un lien fort et improbable avec l’animal. Il n’aurait d’ailleurs jamais imaginé que l’on puisse bien s’entendre avec un espèce de dinosaure. Mais les faits étaient là, l’animal l’appréciait. Il marquait généralement bien ses préférences d’ailleurs. Il adorait Ianto, aimait bien Jack et Toshiko - même si cette dernière s’en approchait le moins possible -, n’avait pas de sentiment particulier à l’égard d’Owen et n’appréciait pas Gwen. Cela se manifestait par des coups de bec en direction de l’un ou l’autre. Mais Ianto avait la chance d’être apprécié par la bestiole. Après tout, c’était grâce à lui qu’elle était en vie et à Torchwood et c’était grâce à elle, en partie, q’il avait pu intégrer Torchwood III. Ça devait créer des liens, même à l’échelle du ptéranodon.

Chaque jour, en fin de journée ou quand il avait un moment, il montait s’occuper de l’animal. Il prenait tojours un seau de viande pour la nourriture et de quoi nettoyer son nid. Parfois, comme c’était le cas aujourd’hui, il prenait également une tablette de chocolat. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas en abuser, mais la joie de Myfanwy à la vue du chocolat était juste trop sympathique pour lui refuser ce plaisir. Il n’était pas réellement certain que le chocolat soit bon ou mauvais pour l’animal, mais il se disait que s’il était assez intelligent pour ne pas aller manger quelque chose de dangereux pour lui. Et effectivement, au fil des mois il ne se passait rien, si ce n’est que Myfanwy semblait l’aimer de plus en plus. De manière fugace, il se dit qu’il avait sans doute développé une addiction chez l’animal et que ce dernier ne l’aimait pas vraiment, qu’il l’avait juste associé à l’image du chocolat qu’il lui apportait régulièrement. Il secoua la tête, même si c’était le cas ce n’était pas important. Et puis si cette théorie était correcte, Myfanwy n’aurait pas exprimé des sentiments positifs et négatifs pour les autres membres de l’équipe.   
Ianto soupira avant d’aller chercher le seau de nourriture et de quoi nettoyer le nid. Il hésita un court instant avant de prendre le chocolat en plus. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu’il n’avait pas gâté l’animal qu’il considérait un peu comme le sien et il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Avant qu’il ne puisse rejoindre les hauteurs du hub, Jack le rejoignit avec un sourire taquin.

 **\- C’est pour moi ce chocolat ?**  
 **\- À condition que vous mangiez le reste avant,** répondit le plus jeune en lui tendant le seau de viande crue et tirant une grimace à l’immortel.  
 **\- Sans façon, je risquerais de tomber malade.**  
 **\- Vous n’êtes jamais malade monsieur. Maintenant, je vais aller nourrir Myfanwy, si vous voulez bien.**

Jack ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il se décala finalement juste pour laisser passer l’archiviste. Celui-ci le remercia d’un sourire, avant de monter vers Myfanwy. Le ptéranodon l’attendait sagement et dès qu’il vit le seau plein de nourriture, il s’approcha. Ianto le lui posa dans un coin avant de s’asseoir et de tendre le chocolat déballé à l’animal qui pencha quelque peu la tête. Un léger rire passa les lèvres du gallois avant qu’il ne lance un morceau en direction du volatile, qui le rapttrapa agilement. Ianto continua jusqu’à ce que la tablette ait entièrement disparu et se redressa. Myfanwy s’avança vers lui avec un son qui parut à l’archiviste quelque peu déçu et il sourit encore une fois.

**\- C’est tout pour aujourd’hui ma belle, je ne vais pas te gaver de chocolat.**

L’animal lui donna un petit coup de tête avant de se détourner pour aller manger la viande. Le gallois ne resta pas, il n’avait pas franchement envie d’assister à ce spectacle peu ragoûtant. Il redescendit donc dans le hub, pour y trouver ses collègues sur le départ. Owen lui lança un regard quelque peu moqueur.

**\- Est-ce que tu penses que cette bestiole t’aime réellement ?**   
**\- En tous les cas, elle exprime plus de gratitude que toi quand je te donne un café.**

  
Cela cloua le bec du médecin qui partit en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. L’échange fit sourire le reste de l’équipe avant que tout le monde ne reparte chez lui. Ianto se dirigea vers les cellules. À présent que Myfanwy avait été nourrie, c’était le tour de tous leurs pensionnaires. Cette tâche était bien moins plaisante, mais elle devait être faite également. Jack l’arrêta.

 **\- C’est fait, ne t’en fais pas.**  
 **\- Monsieur ?**  
 **\- J’ai nourri nos invités pendant que tu étais là-haut, il ne te reste plus rien à faire… À part prendre soin de ton patron.**  
 **\- Toutes mes tâches sont remplies, mais est-ce le cas des vôtres ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr !**  
 **\- Et ce dossier pour UNIT que vous deviez lire et signer ?**  
 **\- Fait !**  
 **\- De quoi parlait-il ?**  
 **\- Oh, tu sais, les choses habituelles, les menaces aliens…**  
 **\- Jack,** gronda le gallois, **va lire ce dossier, c’est de plus en plus urgent.**

L’immortel voulut répliquer, mais un seul regard de son amant le fit taire. À la réflexion, il n’avait pas envie de finir la semaine avec un régime de décaféiné alors il ferait tout aussi bien de lire ce maudit dossier et d’en finir le plus vite possible. Il demanda tout de même.

 **\- Puis-je espérer que tu passes la nuit avec moi ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr, je vais nous chercher à manger. Quand je reviens, assure-toi que le travail soit fini.**  
 **\- He, c’est encore moi le patron !**  
 **\- Bien sûr, mais c’est également toi qui veux des câlins et une nuit de folie. Dois-je utiliser mon chronomètre ?**  
 **\- Je suis toujours ravi que tu utilises ton chronomètre,** répondit Jack avec un sourire pervers.

Ianto lui mit une pichenette sur le nez, avant de l’embrasser chastement et de filer hors du hab pour faire les courses, criant au passage.

**\- Mets-toi au boulot !**

Il n’attendit pas le grognement indistinct que Jack lui répondait pour quitter l’endroit. Il savait que l’immortel allait se mettre au boulot et que lorsqu’il reviendrait tout serait prêt pour une soirée rien qu’à deux, sans boulot en retard. Il veilla à se couvrir chaudement. L’hiver arrivant sur Cardiff, la neige et le givre commençait à recouvrir tout la ville, l’enveloppant dans une couverture froide.

FIN.

* * *

Bonsoir, j'espère que ce texte vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. L'OS de demain ne comporte pas d'avertissement particulier.


	8. Harcèlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Je prends du retard dans la publication de mes textes, je vais tenter de faire au mieux dans les jours qui suivent. Voici "Jack and Ianto" par Hellosweet01 (https://www.deviantart.com/hellosweet01/art/Jack-and-Ianto-253246524).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Harcèlement**

* * *

 

C’était un jour comme les autres à Torchwood. Ianto était arrivé le premier et avait commencé par faire le café de Jack avant de le poser dans son bureau. Généralement rien que l’odeur de la boisson chaude le faisait sortir de son trou. En attendant l’arrivée de ses collègues, il prit le temps de ranger le hub que chacun avait laissé dans un état déplorable la veille après une chasse aux weevils particulièrement salissante et fatigante. Lui-même, qui pour une fois avait prit part à la chasse, car Suzie était absente, n’avait pas eu le courage de remettre de l’ordre comme à son habitude. Il était simplement rentré chez lui, harassé et avec la seule envie de dormir. Mais cela impliquait plus de travail pour le lendemain matin, comme il s’en rendait compte avec un soupir. À croire que s’il ne le faisait pas, le ménage n’était jamais fait. Il poussa un second soupir, avant de se mettre au travail. Se plaindre ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, mais il aurait aimé que le reste de l’équipe prenne parfois le temps de ranger un minimum, histoire qu’il ne se tape pas tout le sale boulot. Il se reprit, se maudissant intérieurement d’être si médisant. L’équipe n’était pas si mauvaise. Chacun gardait son bureau ou son lieu de prédilection en ordre, et c’était suffisant, en soi. Ianto était sans doute un poil trop perfectionniste et voulait absolument garder le hub parfaitement propre et rangé en toute occasion. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque l’alarme se mit en route, indiquant que quelqu’un entrait. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit pour y trouver ses trois collègues. C’était plutôt rare qu’ils arrivent en même temps. Ianto les salua tous avant de filer vers la cuisine pour préparer le café de chacun d’entre eux. Les journées se passaient toujours mieux quand tout le monde avait eu sa boisson chaude et merveilleusement bien dosée.  
  
L’archiviste mit toutes les tasses sur un plateau afin de les déposer à chacun quasiment en même temps. Il commença par Toshiko, puis par Suzie et enfin par Owen qui était déjà retranchée dans la baie médicale. Ce dernier le remercia d’un signe de tête, là ou ses homologues féminines avaient sourit en remerciement pour le nectar apporté par Ianto. Mais l’archiviste ne se formalisait pas des manières rudes du médecin. Il était comme cela avec tout le monde, il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il soit plus aimable l’un d’entre eux, même en échange d’un bon café quotidien. Owen, comme eux tous finalement, n’était pas quelqu’un à qui la vie avait fait des cadeaux. C’était sans doute une des raisons qui faisait qu’il était à Torchwood et qu’il était souvent d’humeur aussi morose. En remontant vers la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées, Ianto sentit soudain une main frôler son arrière-train. Jack, qui d’autre ? Comme à son habitude, il souffla.  
  
**- C’est du harcèlement, monsieur.**  
 **- Peu importe.**  
 **- C’est interdit dans le règlement…**  
 **- Sans doute, mais je suis le patron, je fais ce que je veux.**  
  
Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Non seulement cela ne servait à rien et en plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela et à ce que ça impliquait. Il allongea le pas pour rapporter le plateau à la cuisine. Évidemment, Jack le suivit et l’observa d’un œil perçant. Ianto rangea quelque peu la pièce avant de se tourner vers son chef.  
  
**- Autre chose, monsieur ?**  
 **- Je veux te voir à la salle de tir dans 5 minutes.**  
 **- Pourquoi ?**  
 **- Pour t’apprendre à tirer, pardi !**  
 **- Je sais tirer, monsieur. Dois-je vous rappeler que je travaillais à Torchwood Londres avant de venir ici ?**  
 **- Pour t’entraîner alors, depuis que tu es ici tu n’en a pas eu l’occasion. Et si tu reviens sur le terrain, je veux que tu sois à ton maximum.**  
  
Il ne servait à rien d’argumenter. Ianto inclina la tête pour marquer son accord. Comme s’il avait le choix de toute façon. Satisfait, Jack le laissa terminer et se dirigea vers la salle de tir, suivit de près par l’archiviste. Ce dernier, à peine arrivé, posa sur sa tête un casque et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient les armes démontées. Il en prit une, la remonta méthodiquement, la chargea, visa et tira vers la cible. À son grand regret, s’il la toucha, son tir ne fut pas exceptionnel. Sans même regarder Jack, il savait que ce dernier arborait un sourire satisfait. Presque aussitôt, le gallois sentit la présence de son chef derrière lui. Proche, trop proche sans doute. Jack se colla littéralement à lui pour repositionner son corps et ses bras de la bonne manière, lui soufflant à l’oreille des instructions. Ianto se raidit, alors qu’il se sentait rougir, mais appliqua à la lettre les conseils donné. Jack avait raison, il manquait d’entraînement et sur le terrain cela pouvait s’avérer dangereux. Mais est-ce que Jack avait vraiment besoin de se coller à lui comme il le faisait. Cela emplissait le plus jeune d’un sentiment de gêne, qui impliqua encore quelques tirs peu sûrs.   
  
**- Relâche ton souffle. Détends-toi Ianto…**  
  
Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, pensa l’archiviste alors qu’il sentait toute l’aura de Jack derrière lui. Il se força pourtant à se détendre et recommença les exercices, plus sûr de lui. Durant tout le temps de l’entraînement, Jack ne se décolla pas du corps de son employé. Finalement, ce dernier posa son arme et Jack se recula d’un pas. Ianto tourna la tête vers lui et dit dans un sourire.  
  
**- Vous aviez raison, il serait bon que je m’entraîne plus régulièrement. Mais il n’est pas utile que vous soyez présent à chaque fois.**  
 **- Tu progresseras plus vite si je t’entraîne. Pas de discussion.**  
 **- … Très bien monsieur. En avons-nous fini pour aujourd’hui ? Je pense que nous avons passé plusieurs heures ici ?**  
 **- Vraiment ? Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. Il faut dire qu’en si bonne compagnie…**  
 **- Qu’avons-nous dit au sujet du harcèlement, monsieur ?**  
 **- ce n’est pas du harcèlement, c’est un compliment.**  
 **- Si vous voulez** , souffla le gallois.  
  
Décidément, à ce sujet, il était impossible de discuter avec Jack.

* * *

 

Avez-vous trouvé le mot mystère ? À demain !  



End file.
